


Solar Flared

by Galactica_Brit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Hurt/Comfort, Kara needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactica_Brit/pseuds/Galactica_Brit
Summary: Kara finds herself an enforced solar flared powerless hostage. Alex and Maggie to the rescue?





	1. Chapter 1

“It has to be me, send me in. Maggie I HAVE to see her…” Alex knew she was on thin ice, knew that she was asking the impossible of her girlfriend, who also happened to be chief negotiator and who most definitely did not want the woman she loved going into such a dangerous situation.

Maggie started to shake her head, “Alex no, you’re too close….”

  
“Damnit Maggie, I’m a doctor and an agent. I can treat the wounded in there believably AND bring back tactical knowledge about whats going on in there.” Maggie was glaring at her, Alex cut her off as she was about to say no again, “Maggie, I know, I know asking this is unfair on you for so many reasons but please, please I need to see her, to explain to her. Please Maggie, please.”

  
Her left hand worried her lower lip as Maggie turned her angry, worried gaze onto Jonn, “You think this is a good idea too?”

  
“No. I don’t.” He held his hand up to stop Alex’s protest, “ But I know we don’t have anyone else uniquely qualified to send in there right now, and I also know Agent Danvers wouldn’t do anything stupid….” A pointed look at Alex who had the good sense to nod,”….that could risk her sister more than she already is.”

  
Maggie turned around, that hand still rubbing back and forth across her lip, her other hand on her hip, her gaze intent on the front door of the bank.

  
“God damn it, if you get killed in there Danvers….”

  
Alex gently turned Maggie round to face her, keenly aware of remaining professional in front of both of their teams collected on the road around them, one hand moved to cup Maggie’s elbow, her eyes intent on her girlfriend, “I wont, I want those kids out of there just like you. I won’t go off script I promise. But please, please, you’ve seen the footage, Kara needs to see me too.”

  
A nod, a brief kiss and Alex was off changing into a paramedics uniform ready to pretend she was not a DEO agent and she was not related to or known by Supergirl.

  
Jonn moved up to stand by Maggie, a solid arm briefly around her shoulders.

  
“She’s a good agent Maggie, she’ll be fine.”

  
“I know, I do, I just…….I can’t lose her Jonn, or Kara, and we both know they do stupid things for each other”.

  
With that Maggie took a deep breath and headed back to the van that had become her home these past five long days, five days of trying to talk down seven men intent on the impossible. They’d started out robbing a bank but after the alarm had been tripped they’d become instant hostage takers, ones that clearly enjoyed violence and clearly hated aliens. Though no one had realised the latter until Kara had been called in by Maggie on that first day to try a Supergirl Smash through the roof.


	2. 2

As Kara dropped into the back of the banking hall the leaders of the hostage takers had been quick to understand what was happening and had each grabbed one or more of the elementary kids that had been on a school trip that fateful day. As soon as Kara had landed and looked up ready to take out the men she’d been faced with eleven terrified, crying seven year olds with guns pointed at them.

“No…no, no, don’t shoot, don’t hurt them.” Kara’s hands out in front of her tried to calm the men down but it only seemed to anger them. 

“On your knees Alien”, Kara hadn’t noticed the bearded man approaching her from the left as she’d been so intent on the frightened kids in front of her.

“What? I…”

“On. Your. Knees. Hands behind your head. Now. Or we shoot them”. As he neared her she could see him twisting a length of rope between his hands.

Kara was stunned, how had this gone so wrong so fast. Even she wasn’t fast enough to get between all of those guns and kids with absolute certainty no one would get hurt. Still trying to process Kara hadn’t moved, still not fully grasping the situation, until she saw him signal to his men and each of them took the safety off, the ominous clicks roaring in her ears, and his demand caught up with her.

“No….god no…ok, ok, I’m down, I’m down, please, don’t shoot them” Kara had fallen to her knees so fast she’d cracked the marble floor of the banking hall. She knelt, her hands linked and rested on the back of her neck, her eyes fastened to the man who by now was stood directly in front of her, looming above her menacingly.

“Solar flare. Get rid of your powers. Right now.”

“But I..what…” Kara’s mind raced, how did he know about solar flaring? If she did it she’d be totally defenseless.

"You have three seconds Alien, you have tested my patience enough”

Kara was in pure panic, her gaze flying between the crying children, the emotionless hostage takers, the man glaring at her with pure hatred in front of her, the other men and women lined up against the back wall watching her with such hope…..

“Three…”

“Wait, wait please, just, I can take you out of here, where do you want to go, we can end this now, no one will know where you go….”

“Two”

Kara was desperate, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't risk those kids, but she couldn't help if she had no powers. But the kids….

“Ok, stop, stop, I’ll do it”.

The menacing man in front of her moved behind her, grabbed a handful of hair just above where her hands rested on her neck and pressured her to tilt her face towards the floor. “You keep those lasers away from my men alien. Now do it.”

With one last glance at the frightened children, Kara took a deep breath then put all her anger, fear, helplessness and rage at this hopeless situation into making herself powerless. Her lasers sputtered out, she slumped forwards, the hand in her hair the only thing keeping her upright after expending so much energy.

The man yanked her back up tall on her knees, held in front of him as he leant down to speak quietly in her ear, “Lets make sure they’re gone shall we?”.

Before Kara had a chance to contemplate what he meant she found herself crashing face first onto the hard floor as he shifted his grip to both her wrists and slammed her to the marble. The pain exploding from her nose and forehead told her she’d fully solar flared, and when he dipped his fingers into her blood dripping onto the floor he was convinced too. Wiping his hand on her suit with disdain he dragged her arms behind her back and used that rope to tie them painfully tight together.

Standing up he aimed several brutal kicks directly at her ribs before leaving her gasping and bleeding curled tightly on her side in the middle of the banking hall. Humiliated. Alone. No one else dared move to help as the children were released and ran back to the group of hostages 20 feet away from Kara.

Heaving to get air back in her lungs Kara couldn’t understand all that had happened in the past few minutes. And she was fully unaware of just how much worse it was going to get in the days that would follow.


End file.
